Ranma: Four Years
by John Tannius
Summary: Ranma returns home after spending four years trying to find earth. Is he too late to tell a certain hot tempered girl how he feels? (Many X-overs with other series)


Nerima Ward, Tokyo, Japan. Sunday, sometime before lunch:  
  
In a deserted alley somewhere between the Tendo residence and Uchhan's Okonomiyaki:  
  
The wind slowly picks up swirling in tight circles and spinning away in dust devils. A bright point of light appears slowly widening into a blue circular disk hovering vertically in the air. A figure stepped out holding a pack to his back.  
  
"Thanks for the ride home! Stop by sometime, we'll have okonomiyaki or something." The man said.  
  
A silvery slender hand reached out and waved before the circle shrank and closed in upon itself.  
  
The man turned and flipped a long black braid off his shoulder to lay halfway down his back. His piercing blue eyes looked around nostalgically as he hefted his pack. He was wearing a red Chinese style shirt with black pants and black slip on shoes.  
  
"Well, Ranma, let's go home." He said to himself.  
  
He leapt up to a nearby roof and began the short run to the dojo he'd left so long ago, "Everything seems the same. It's almost like I never left. I wonder how Akane is? I'm sure after all this time she and everyone else has given me up for dead. Hell, Akane's probably married Ryouga by now." Ranma shook his head sadly at the thought of chances missed and all because of his own pigheaded stubbornness.  
  
He hopped a few more roofs and landed near the dojo. He could hear the sounds of bricks breaking inside the dojo proper. Same old Akane, he thought with a smile. The rest of the house seemed quiet which was somewhat unusual. He slid the door open and looked in on Akane doing her daily routine of ridding herself of her frustrations. She had his back to her as she stood up from her follow through position. Ranma smiled mischievously as he crept up behind her. She was just about to turn and set up another pile of bricks when Ranma put his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" Ranma said.  
  
Akane screamed and punched back with her elbow. Ranma dodged to the side and flipped back out of her range.  
  
"Is that anyway to greet me after all this time?" Ranma growled in mock anger.  
  
"Ranma! Oh, it's you. What do you mean after all this time? I just saw you at breakfast!" Akane said angrily.  
  
Ranma was dumbfounded, "This morning? Akane what day is it?"  
  
Akane frowned, "It's Sunday. Why."  
  
"No the date, what date is it?" Ranma insisted almost frantic.  
  
"It's May second, nineteen ninety eight. Ranma? Are you feeling all right?" Akane was becoming concerned. She was noticing something wasn't quite right about Ranma.  
  
Ranma broke into a wide grin, "Why those little silver bastards! I'm gonna take them out to the best damn place in town next time I see them." He looked at Akane and laughed, "I'm back! They brought me back to the same day I left! I hoped I could but never actually thought it would happen. Oh Akane I'm so glad to see you! I never thought I'd see you again." Ranma grabbed Akane in a hug around her waist and danced around the dojo with the dazed girl.  
  
He finally broke off and sat the girl back on the floor. Akane looked at him critically. He looked like Ranma but older, more mature. His hair was longer and his body had filled out and he stood at least four inches taller than the last time she had seen him. Most remarkable was the way he was acting. Ranma was being more carefree, not the controlled, insulting, repressed boy she was used to.  
  
"Ranma, what happened to you?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
Ranma smiled, "I'll save that for after lunch. I'm starved. Didn't you say this morning that you were going to make lunch today?"  
  
Akane was stunned. Now she knew something was wrong, "What? You mean you really want me to make lunch?"  
  
"Sure. To tell the truth, I kind of miss your cooking."  
  
Akane facefaulted to the floor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everyone was gathered around the table staring at Ranma. Ranma had put off all questions until after lunch. They could all see the changes in Ranma and were dying to know what had happened in the three hours he had been gone. Nabiki was suspicious that maybe it wasn't Ranma at all but another impersonator like they'd dealt with before.  
  
Akane came out with a tray and set it on the table. The whole family backed off instinctively whenever it came to Akane's cooking. Ranma however was unperturbed, and grabbed his chopsticks. Something moved in what Genma could only think of as ramen. As Ranma moved to grab some teriyaki stir fry or something that could pass for it if you were into modern art, The noodles in the ramen shot out and grabbed Ranma's chopsticks. Ranma scowled and another set of chopsticks appeared in his hand. The ramen and Ranma began a dual over the stir fry. Finally Ranma struck out, severing the noodle tentacles and grabbing them at the same time. He picked them up and put them in his mouth. Seeing nothing else ready to attack, he quickly finished off the whole meal.  
  
Ranma sat back with a sigh, "Thanks Akane, that was one of your better meals."  
  
The whole room was silent. All anyone could do was stare, even Akane's eyes bugged out. She knew her cooking had been a disaster and was fully expecting the insults and fighting that occurred everytime she cooked for Ranma.  
  
Akane blinked a couple of times then shook her head, "Y-you really liked it Ranma?"  
  
Ranma nodded, "Compared to some of the things I've had to eat over the past four years, your cooking is gourmet cuisine."  
  
Again there was silence.  
  
Suddenly everyone was talking at once. Genma demanded to know what was going on. Soun was crying because Ranma liked Akane's cooking and they could now be married. Akane was trying to get Ranma to explain what he meant by four years.  
  
Finally Nabiki held up a hand and yelled, "STOP! I'm sure if you all quiet down, Ranma will be more than happy to explain what's going on."  
  
"Thanks Nabiki. Ok, man where to begin? Hmmm, well, I guess it all began this morning or four years ago for me."  
  
__________ Flashback __________  
  
Everyone is sitting around the table eating breakfast. Ranma and Genma are having their usual dual over the last pickle. Nabiki is working on her abacus with her ledgers spread out. Kasumi was cleaning up leftover breakfast.  
  
"So what are your plans for the day, Ranma?" Genma said after losing his pickle.  
  
"I dunno, thought I might work out a little then maybe go over to Ucchans for lunch."  
  
"Ranma, I was going to make lunch today." Akane said.  
  
"Exactly why I'm going to Ucchans." Ranma countered.  
  
"Are you saying you don't like my cooking?" Akane was getting angry.  
  
"I'm just saying I'd rather eat something that isn't likely to kill me. This isn't martial arts food survival." Ranma taunted.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane's hammer flashed into existence, impacted Ranma just under the chin, and sent him flying out the door into a high arc over the city.  
  
Just as Ranma reached apogee and started his descent a silvery blue hole appeared in his path and he disappeared into it.  
  
__________ End Flashback __________  
  
"And I've been traveling ever since. I can't even describe some of the things I've seen and done. You wouldn't believe the techniques I've picked up either."  
  
"That's gotta be the biggest load of crap I've ever heard Ranma." Nabiki accused.  
  
Ranma shrugged, "What can I say? If I hadn't lived it I wouldn't even believe it."  
  
Nabiki continued, "How do we even know you're Ranma? You could be another impostor, we've met enough in the past."  
  
Ranma thought for a moment and nodded, "True enough. I guess you'll just have to take my word for it until you can prove it one way or another."  
  
Nabiki wasn't satisfied however and grabbed a glass of cold water off the table and threw the contents in Ranma's face. Ranma made a face and wiped the water from 'HIS' eyes.  
  
"Aha! I knew it! Imposter." Nabiki grinned feeling smug.  
  
Ranma shook his head and pulled an amulet off from around his neck. As the amulet left his body his body shifted to his girl form as the cold water did its work. Everyone gasped in shock upon seeing onna-Ranma. She had filled out even better than her male side. Her bust was larger as were her hips while her waist was slim, giving her an hourglass figure. She was taller and had lost all the cuteness she used to have. Her jaw was sharper and her cheekbones were highly defined. Akane found herself a little jealous looking at her.  
  
"This little trinket locks my curse in whatever form I'm in while I wear it." Onna-Ranma explained.  
  
Genma grabbed for the pendant but onna-Ranma had already put it back on. "Sorry old man but this one's mine. Here put this on." Ranma tossed Genma a bracelet that seemed spun out of gold. Genma immediately put it on and jumped in the pond. He began to cry with joy when he saw he was still a man.  
  
Onna-Ranma smirked and turned back to the rest of the gathered people. "I brought soveniers for everyone. I never knew if I'd ever get home but I never stopped thinking about you guys." Ranma reached out with her right hand as if to grab something and a slim black box appeared in her hand. She handed it to Nabiki. It was hinged on one side and opened easily. Inside was a silver necklace covered with rubies, emeralds, and diamonds. Nabiki's eyes went wide as she tried to estimate its value.  
  
"That's something I picked up on Arcturus or something like that. Oh, and this is something to make up for me and Pops freeloading all this time." Ranma grabbed again and a soft felt bag appeared that she tossed to Nabiki. Opening the bag revealed about fifty quarter sized gold coins.  
  
While Nabiki was stunned speechless, Ranma handed out the rest of her gifts. Soun received a boxed set of exotic tobacco like smoking herbs. Kasumi got a voice activated cleaning robot that resembled one of those scrubbing bubbles from the old TV commercials. Finally Ranma started grabbing around herself seemingly at random.  
  
"How are you doing that?" Akane asked.  
  
"Hmm? What? Oh you mean grabbing things out of thin air? I'm accessing my personal subspace field. It's the same thing as where you store that mallet of yours when you aren't hitting me into orbit with it." Ranma smiled as Akane blushed in shame, "Oh, c'mon where is it? Ahh, there it is." Ranma pulled out a bowling ball sized black bag and handed it to Akane.  
  
Akane pulled hesitantly at the drawstrings on the bag. Slipping the soft cloth down revealed a crystal ball. Akane gasped when she noticed there was a village scene inside that seemed to move as she turned the ball. It was all done in intricate crystal work. She had absolutely no idea how something like this could be constructed. To her it was proof of Ranma's claims.  
  
"It's beautiful Ranma." Akane whispered.  
  
"I'm glad you like it Akane. If you guys will excuse me, I'm exhausted. I haven't slept in about thirty six hours and could use a nap." Onna-Ranma got up and made her way to the stairs. "I'll see you guys in the morning. I have a lot of school to catch up on, or not now that I think about it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane sat on the edge of her bed with P-chan in her lap. She was staring at the ball sitting on her desk. As the light played upon it she could see children playing in the street, women buying food in the marketplace, a dog chasing a cat up a tree, there was even a blacksmith shoeing a horse.  
  
"Can you believe Ranma's really been gone for four years? Time travel, other worlds, it's so fantastic but there's the proof right there P-chan. It's so beautiful. And Ranma, He really looks handsome now that he's older. And if his girl side was cute before, she's absolutely gorgeous now." Akane continued to tell the pig about how strange her day had been and how this might affect her engagement to Ranma. She mused to herself that Ranma seemed so much more mature than before. So he was older than her now. That was ok, it was usually that way anyhow in a relationship. Akane blushed at the memory of when he held her in the dojo earlier that day.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a tapping at her window. She got up and pulled the curtains aside to reveal Ranma hanging upside down from the roof like he always did. She opened the window and Ranma flipped himself inside.  
  
"Is it all right if I talk to you for a while?" Ranma asked after a second of silence. Akane nodded and sat back on her bed clutching P-chan to her stomach.  
  
Ranma scowled for a second at the pig, then sat on Akane's chair backwards so his arms rested on the backrest.  
  
"Akane," he began after a moment, "I know we started off on the wrong foot when we met. I should have told you about my curse right away rather than let you find out by accident the way you did. Somehow I think that poisoned our relationship with each other from the start. It's hard to trust someone after an incident like that."  
  
Akane nodded slowly.  
  
"Anyway, I've had four years to think about this and to dwell on all the regrets I had about us. I don't know how you feel about it but I need to let you know my feelings about us. Akane, I care about you deeply, I have probably since the day we met. It wasn't until I thought I'd lost you forever that I realized it but I don't want anymore regrets. I love you Akane." He finished simply.  
  
Akane was dumbstruck. He'd said it! She felt her heart leap up to her throat as her pulse quickened. Her face flushed and she suddenly felt hot. P-chan was squirming in her arms but she failed to notice. She looked at Ranma and could tell he was serious. He had a scared, expectant look on his face as if he was afraid she'd reject him now that he'd bared his soul to her.  
  
She forced herself to relax as much as she could and forced herself to speak, "Oh, Ranma you baka. I've waited for you to say that. I never knew if you loved me or not. I was so afraid to tell you I loved you only to have you call me an uncute tomboy. Of course I love you Ranma. The way you always looked out for me, that roguish smile I sometimes caught you giving me when you didn't think I was looking. I only wanted you to take me seriously and treat me with respect."  
  
Ranma sighed in relief not realizing he'd been holding his breath.  
  
"I'm glad Akane. Because this make what I have to say so much easier."  
  
Akane tensed. He'd just admitted he loved her and she'd responded likewise. What else was there? Thoughts of him suddenly turning on her for some reason. Maybe he was going to break up with her. But how would her loving him make that easier? She looked back at him with a feeling of dread.  
  
Ranma gulped nervously and flipped his arm out like a magician using slight of hand. A small black box appeared in his hand. He opened the box and offered it to Akane. She gasped at the sight of a gold ring with the largest diamond she'd ever seen in her life.  
  
"Akane Tendo, will you marry me?"  
  
Akane did the only thing she could in a situation like this. She fainted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma laid Akane's head back on her pillow and sat on the edge of her bed. That had gone well Ranma thought wryly. Too much too soon. He saw movement off the end of the bed and turned to see P-chan trying to sneak out of the room. Ranma reached out and grabbed. P-chan flew through the air into Ranma's waiting hand.  
  
"Goin' somewhere pig boy? We need to talk." Ranma put the pig down in front of him.  
  
"Things are gonna change around here. I love Akane, and if she'll let me, I'm gonna marry her. I don't want to find you in here again understand?"  
  
The pig nodded sadly with a hint of anger.  
  
"Here, take this.", Ranma handed him a simple silver ring, "I'm sorry you got cursed I really am but you can't keep blaming me for everything wrong in your life. That ring will lock your curse. Put it on as Ryouga and poof, no more P-chan. Got it? Good, now get the hell out of here."  
  
The pig hopped off the bed and pushed the door open and disappeared out into the hall.  
  
Hopefully that was the end of that little problem. Ranma felt he had a second chance. It was his life and he now had the power and confidence to live it the way he wanted not according to other people's whims.  
  
Ranma brushed a stray hair from Akane' sleeping face. He smiled, "Now I just need to convince three other women that I'm no longer on the market."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane woke slowly. She'd just had the most wondrous dream. An older Ranma had come into her room and proposed to her. She smiled to herself as she allowed her eyes to flutter open. It was then she noticed someone sitting on the edge of the bed. She sat up abruptly her hands reaching for the mallet she kept in subspace.  
  
"Whoa, calm down Akane, it's just me." She heard Ranma say.  
  
"Ranma? What are you doing in my room?" Akane was still trying to wake fully.  
  
"Waiting for you to wake up. I'm afraid you fainted when I offered you this." Ranma smiled, holding out the ring he had shown her earlier.  
  
Akane's eyes widened as everything came rushing back. It hadn't been a dream at all. She very nearly fainted again but Ranma caught her and kept talking to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Akane. You've had too many shocks today. I shouldn't have rushed things so fast. But I was so excited when I realized I had another chance to do things right."  
  
Akane nodded dumbly staring at the ring, "D-do you really."  
  
"Want to marry you? More than anything. I don't think I could live without you in my life. I lost you once. Never again." Ranma said the last vehemently.  
  
Akane tried to wrap her mind around what he was saying. Ranma had never lost her, she thought. He was just here this morning. But he's been gone for four years, never knowing if he'd ever be coming back. Akane shook her head to clear it. Coming to a decision she grabbed Ranma in a bear hug.  
  
"I l-l-lll-love you Ranma. Can you ever forgive me for all the mean things I've done?"  
  
"Of course Akane, only of you'll forgive me for being a complete jerk."  
  
Akane nodded against Ranma, her tears staining his shirt. "Of course I'll marry you. Where did you get that ring?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure I remember the name of the place, but it was the largest stone I could afford at the time." Ranma grinned.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane asked.  
  
"What is it love?"  
  
Akane felt her insides melt, "Uh, well, will you tell me about your adventures?"  
  
"Of course, but not all at once. After all there are four years of stories to tell. Now about this ring." Ranma held out the small box.  
  
Akane held out her finger as Ranma pulled the ring from the box. He slid it gently on her wedding ring finger. She squeaked in surprise as the ring automatically sized itself to fit her finger.  
  
She looked up at him, crying tears of joy. Just this morning he'd bee a rude, insensitive jerk and now she had a mature, handsome man who loved her. She gazed at the ring, especially the stone. Then a look of concern fell upon her face.  
  
"Ranma? About our fathers."  
  
Ranma smiled, "Don't worry. No one has any say in my life anymore, except you. I'll deal with them if they get out of hand."  
  
He bent over and gave Akane a kiss. Her eyes flew wide then softened before closing altogether. She lost herself in his essence, forgetting to even breathe. There was nothing else in the world, only Ranma.  
  
The kiss ended, too soon, Akane thought. She opened her eyes to see Ranma looking at her. He had that smile she had seen only rarely before today. The one that showed all the love he had for her.  
  
"We need to get some sleep. It is a school night and as Kasumi would say, 'It's improper for a boy to be in your room this late'" Ranma grinned.  
  
Akane giggled. Then she sighed. Kissing Ranma on his nose she walked with him to the window. "Tomorrow then?"  
  
Ranma nodded, again resisting the urge to kiss Akane. If he did then neither one of them would get any sleep that night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Morning was little different than usual. Everyone was busy eating breakfast. Ranma and Genma were in their normal food war. However this time Genma was losing and badly. His chopsticks were halted at every turn and food actually began to disappear from his bowl and plate. Genma frantically turned to the defensive to no avail. Ranma finished with a smirk at his father.  
  
"Sorry old man, turn about is fair play." He got up and stretched, ignoring the harsh glare his father was giving him.  
  
"I'm ready whenever you are Akane." Ranma said grabbing his school bag.  
  
Nabiki got up and ran for the door, "Sorry all, but I've got to get to school so I can adjust the betting odds on Ranma this morning." She disappeared as Akane finished her rice.  
  
Ranma walked on the road alongside Akane on the way to school. This didn't go unnoticed by Akane. She wanted so much to hold his hand or even lean against him as they walked but was afraid to do so. What if one of his fiances or rivals showed up? She was so lost in thought she almost missed Ranma speaking to her.  
  
"So where's your ring?" he asked.  
  
She gave him an embarrassed look, "I'm sorry. I was just worried that everyone would freak out about it. I know you said it was ok but." she trailed off.  
  
"It's ok. You shouldn't be afraid to show it off. I meant it when I said I'd take care of things. Go ahead and put it back on."  
  
Akane pulled the ring out of her pocket and slipped it back on her finger. Ranma smiled at her again and put him arm around her as they walked. It was so strange to Akane. Ranma had never been this open about his feelings. It was Ranma, there was no doubt about that. He had the same self assured confidence that bordered on pure conceit. Only Ranma could be that arrogant. She was more determined than ever to get the whole story of where he'd been for four years.  
  
Ranma tensed suddenly as his danger sense went off. He felt a familiar chi coming his way and prepared to deal with it. He loosened his hold on Akane and moved away from her slightly as he heard the familiar ringing of a bell.  
  
Ranma seemed to blur slightly as Shampoo's bicycle fell towards him. Bicycle and Amazon warrior simply passed through him before he came back into focus.  
  
Shampoo screeched to a halt, her bike sliding sideways. She was slightly confused. She had never missed Ranma before and she was sure she had been on target. She frowned as she looked back at Ranma and Akane.  
  
"How Ranma do that?" She pouted.  
  
"Do what?" Ranma grinned putting his arm back around Akane.  
  
Shampoo realized something was different about Ranma but was distracted by what he was doing to Akane.  
  
"Ranma, you leave violent girl and come on date with Shampoo."  
  
"Sorry Shampoo, can't do that. My fiance and I are on our way to school. Besides, it's not proper for a guy to date someone else when he's engaged." Ranma smirked.  
  
Akane was getting nervous. She was just waiting for things to blow up. Ranma was taking things way more casual than usual. So far he hadn't said or done anything stupid to her yet, although he was pushing all the wrong buttons on the purple haired bimbo.  
  
"What Ranma mean? Ranma beat Shampoo in combat so we already married. Is amazon law!"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Fine. I invoke the right of challenge. I'll beat the old Ghoul once and for all and resolve this whole mess permanently. Go home and tell your matriarch to come over whenever she feels up to it."  
  
Shampoo was fuming, "Fine, but Ranma come back to China with Shampoo when he lose!"  
  
Ranma waved a hand in a dismissive gesture, "Yeah, sure. By the way, do you like Akane's engagement ring?"  
  
Shampoo's eyes bugged out when Akane hesitantly held up her left hand. Her eyes tearing up she took off on her bicycle back towards the Nekokatten.  
  
"Did you have to do that?" Akane asked after Shampoo left.  
  
"Well, did you want her chasing us both after what I said to you last night?" Ranma responded.  
  
"No, but you didn't have to."  
  
"Hurt her? I don't want to but it's too late to do anything about it now. I procrastinated too long and made everyone think they had a chance. Now feelings will be hurt. I don't like it but things need to change around here if we're to be happy." Ranma explained.  
  
"So this challenge, you're going to fight."  
  
"Cologne? Yup, I found out about an old obscure law that says if I, an outsider, disagree with any amazon law, I can challenge the matriarch. If I defeat her in combat then I am free of said law." Ranma smiled.  
  
"So do you think."  
  
"I can beat her? Not a problem." Ranma smirked.  
  
"Ranma! Will you stop."  
  
"Completing your sentences?"  
  
"GRRRRR!"  
  
"Yipe! Can't catch me!"  
  
The two run off towards school.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma landed on a smooth metal floor. He was surrounded by strange machinery and the whole place was shaking as sparks flew from wall panels and terminals. Strange silver creatures ran around frantically working on various things in a panic. They resembled the little gray aliens Ranma had seen on TV or in movies except these were silver like chrome. They reflected everything like a warped mirror.  
  
*The Heisenburg compensators are down!* one of the aliens shouted.  
  
Another alien was going over the readouts on another screen, *We've lost containment on the Schrodenger probability field!*  
  
*What does that mean in plain Xlantonese?* A third alien creature yelled.  
  
*Um, well, the cat has escaped sir. * the second alien replied.  
  
Suddenly there was a screech from behind a large machine full of blinking lights. Ranma came running out from behind with a small tabby on his back in a deathgrip.  
  
"C-c-cat! Get it off!" Ranma yelled as he ran about the room knocking machines over or ripping them apart as he crashed into them.  
  
*Captain! We've lost all main power! We're re-entering normal space whether we want to or not.*  
  
*Try to aim us for the nearest class M planet. Hopefully we can do repairs there.* the captain ordered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"And that's what happened right after I disappeared." Ranma finished as they neared the gates.  
  
Akane gave him an amused glance.  
  
"What?" Ranma asked.  
  
"You and cats." Akane grinned.  
  
Ranma was about to retort but was interrupted by bad Shakespeare.  
  
"Kuno! Hey, how ya been?" Ranma greeted.  
  
"Saotome! You sorcerous fiend! Release Akane and the pigtailed girl from your evil spells." Kuno demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry Kuno, but Ranma isn't here." Ranma said waving his hand slightly.  
  
Kuno's eyes glazed over, "That's right, Ranma isn't here." He looked over towards Akane and started towards her.  
  
"That isn't the Akane you're looking for." Another wave of the hand.  
  
"This isn't the Akane I'm looking for." Kuno replied.  
  
"I'm free to go to class now." Ranma finished.  
  
"You're free to go." Kuno nodded.  
  
Akane and Ranma walked past Kuno and the stunned students who had been watching the whole thing.  
  
"What did you do to Kuno?" Akane asked.  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"But it looked like you. You know with the hand and the talking." Akane said.  
  
"Nah, Kuno's just stupid and gullible."  
  
Akane wasn't satisfied but vowed to worm it out of him later.  
  
Meanwhile, Nabiki was laughing from her classroom on the second floor. "Oh Ranma! That was great. Good thing no one thought to bet on Ranma using the Jedi mind trick to defeat Kuno today." She said to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So by keeping c-cats in boxes, a starship can travel around the universe instantly?" Ranma asked.  
  
The old sage sitting across from him nodded. The man was tall with white hair and a long mustache. He was wearing drab brown robes but carried an air of command about him.  
  
"Because of this uncertainty principle thingy?" Ranma continued.  
  
The man nodded again.  
  
"OK, assuming I know what any of that means, which I don't, why c-c-cats?"  
  
"Plentiful throughout the universe cats are." The man finally said.  
  
"Great. Just my luck. Anyway, why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Great martial artist you are, but unbalanced in training. Help you I can." The man said.  
  
"What do you mean unbalanced? I have great balance!" Ranma retorted.  
  
"Unrivaled your physical skills are but deep your thoughts are not. Of the mind and of the body martial arts are. Once one mind and body are, whole you will be. Train you will yes?"  
  
"Sure, why not. I'm always willing to learn martial arts. By the way, why are you talking so funny." Ranma looked confused.  
  
"Again, translator upside down you have." The man sighed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh come on Ranma! I've seen some crazy things since you showed up but really! Four years? Time travel? What really happened?" Hiroshi demanded.  
  
Everyone was crowded around Ranma and Akane, again. Most of the guys, and a few women, were trying to get Ranma to tell them how he'd aged so much over the weekend. A few others were wanting to know if they could be apprentice Jedi. The few girls were trying to see if he was still dating Akane and if not would they like to go on a date. The rest of the class however was bombarding Akane with questions about the ring Ranma had given her and what exactly had happened over the weekend. Most of the girls were insanely jealous when Akane described how Ranma had proposed to her.  
  
Things were so chaotic that no one noticed Senchiro-sensei had been trying to start class for five minutes. The Sensei finally managed to create some sense of order and began the morning's math lecture.  
  
After about ten minutes Senchiro-sensei noticed Ranma's hand was up, "Yes Ranma? Do you need to use the bathroom?"  
  
"Uh, no sir. It's just that problem four on the board, you have your variables backwards and that six should be a two."  
  
Senchiro-sensei was irritated. Ranma, one of the worst students in his class was telling him how to do math?  
  
"All right Mr. Saotome, how about you teach the class then?"  
  
Ranma looked around, everyone was staring at him, "All right." He got up and went to the blackboard. Erasing everything he picked up the chalk and started writing equations.  
  
The class listened to Ranma talk as he wrote, ".Theory of Relativity.Space and time being curved.velocity.two trains leaving substation five.add in the approximated salary of your average office lady.and that is why there are no words that adequately rhyme with orange." He finished.  
  
The class was stunned. Sensei-Senchiro's jaw was working like a fish out of water. The whole chalkboard was covered in numbers, letters, and diagrams. Ranma grinned sheepishly with one hand behind his head as he saw the class's reaction.  
  
Fortunately the bell rang signaling the end of class. Senchiro-sensei got up and stumbled out of the room. Ranma took his seat and tried to look inconspicuous.  
  
"Ranma, how did you know all that? Is that even a real equation?" Akane asked while waiting for the next class to start.  
  
"You don't spend three months marooned on a planet full of physicist- philosophers without picking up a few things." Ranma replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So why am I learning all this math again?" Ranma complained.  
  
Noga Ten sighed. He'd only explained it twenty times in the last week, "Perhaps a demonstration is in order. I have told you that the universe vibrates at a certain frequency right? Now I shall use my chi to alter my personal frequency to become out of sync with the universe. When I tell you to, try to punch me."  
  
Noga Ten began to blur and take on a semi transparent look, "Now, try to hit me. You will find you cannot."  
  
Ranma got up and did as he was asked. He punched a couple of times, then tried a kick. He finally stood back and smiled, "So all this math and science will let me do techniques like this?"  
  
Noga Ten solidified and shook his head, "All this learning will help focus your mind and help you to understand why these techniques work the way they do. Without clarity of thought and discipline of the mind you will never master what I have to teach you."  
  
"I don't like it but it makes sense I guess." Ranma conceded.  
  
"Good then let us get back to work."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ukyou was scrubbing down her grill for the lunch rush when Ryouga wandered in.  
  
"Hey Ryouga! Need help getting to the Tendo dojo?" Ukyou asked cheerfully.  
  
"What? Oh hi Ukyou. No, I'm just wandering. Don't really have a destination anymore I guess."  
  
"What happened? Did you give up on Akane?" Ukyou's smile faded when Ryouga failed to retort in his usual manner.  
  
A familiar feeling of dread crept up on Ukyou. Damn it she thought. This happens in every one of Tannius' fan fics! She started looking for the card with her agent's number on it.  
  
"Out with it. What happened Ryouga?" Ukyou demanded.  
  
"Well, Ranma just came back from a four year training trip yesterday before lunch." Ryouga began.  
  
"Whoa, hold on sugar. I just saw Ranma the other day. What do you mean four years?"  
  
"Well I guess it started when Ranma met these time traveling aliens because he insulted Akane's cooking."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So how am I going to get home if I don't even know where home is in relation to here? From what I've learned here, I may not even be in the same time, galaxy, or even dimension that I started from. And with those little silver guys gone, I don't even have them to help me." Ranma complained.  
  
Noga Ten was sympathetic, "I was able to get a copy of the Xlantonese logs from before their crash on this planet. They were very apologetic and wished they could stay and help but their mission was of the utmost importance."  
  
Ranma slumped in his seat with a defeated look, "I'll never see them again. I'll miss them, especially Akane. I never thought I'd say that about her. You know, I never had the chance to tell her how I felt?"  
  
"There are always things in life that we regret. That is simply the way of things. However, do not give up hope. These logs will help us narrow things down. I really don't see us taking more than a few years to find your home."  
  
"Years? Wait a minute, what do you mean we?" Ranma asked in surprise.  
  
"I am coming with you. It's been a while since I've been on a real adventure and these old bones could do with a stretch." Noga Ten smiled, "Besides, even with your training, which isn't finished by the way, you wouldn't last a nano out in the real universe."  
  
"You old fool." Ranma muttered under his breath, "Why not. It'll be better to have some company. And like you said, I have stuff to learn."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane and Ranma sat together under their favorite tree eating lunch. Akane had made the bento boxes and was attempting to eat her own rice. Ranma however had no problems and was eating at a quick but not frantic pace. Something moved in his bento and he quickly stabbed it into submission with his chopsticks. A few people still came by to find out what was up with Ranma but hurried away after seeing Ranma eat whatever new lifeform had been spawned in the Tendo kitchen.  
  
Finally Akane put down her lunch, "Ugh, I don't see how you can eat this Ranma. My cooking is horrible!" Something crawled out of her lunch and made a break for the trees nearby. "Free! I'm Free!" It shouted.  
  
Ranma zapped it with a small energy beam from his finger before it could wreak havoc on the local ecosystem, "Oh, come on Akane. It's not that bad. If anything, I think you'd make a great geneticist or a bio weapons engineer."  
  
Akane scowled at Ranma until she saw the smile on his face. He was teasing her but it wasn't so bad anymore. After all, she just admitted she was a bad cook.  
  
Nabiki strolled up and sat down near the two, "Why did I have to find out about Akane's engagement ring through the school's rumor mill?"  
  
Akane blushed, "Well, I wasn't going to wear it at all because I was afraid of how people were going to react, especially our fathers. But Ranma said He'd take care of things and handle the backlash. You should have seen what he did to Shampoo this morning on the way to school!" Akane continued to tell Nabiki all about her day.  
  
Ranma was leaning against the tree just enjoying the day and not really thinking about anything when he felt Kuno approach. Ranma frowned. What was it going to take to get rid of this idiot? Kuno was furious and Ranma knew the mind trick he'd used earlier wouldn't work this time.  
  
"Saotome! You dare to give Akane an engagement ring! You shall not survive the day for this effrontery!"  
  
Kuno struck his boken towards Ranma but Ranma just turned his head to the side to avoid the blow.  
  
"Kuno? Am I going to have to put you in a time out?" Ranma asked.  
  
Kuno growled and started his rapid strike attack. Ranma yawned and grabbed the boken without even standing up. Kuno tried to free it but Ranma's arm wouldn't budge.  
  
"OK, Kuno, you asked for it." Ranma said. He closed his eyes for a second in concentration. A dome of transparent energy formed over Kuno and sealed him off. "That dome is set for roughly two hours. That should be plenty of time to calm down and think of what you've done."  
  
Kuno bashed into the wall of the dome with no success, "Damn you sorcerer! Release the spell or die at the hands of the Blue Thunder!"  
  
Ranma shrugged and turned to Nabiki, "Isn't there something you can do? Maybe get him committed or something? I mean he is crazy and he is a danger to others."  
  
"I never needed to before and he's been pretty profitable. I think you may be right though, he is getting more and more out of control. I'll see what I can come up with. After all, those coins you gave me were worth a few hundred thousand yen in gold each."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma sat at the bar in a seedy tavern on some planet he'd never heard of. He wasn't even sure what the hell he was drinking as the bartender didn't speak Galactic Standard. He looked around again for Noga Ten. He had gone off to try and find an old passage off planet when he couldn't find an old friend who supposedly lived out in the dessert.  
  
Somebody bumped him from the right upsetting his drink. He looked up to see some guy right out of a sci fi movie. Ranma's first thought was that the guy literally had an ass for a face.  
  
"Hey! You wanna watch it?" Ranma snarled.  
  
The creature said something unintelligible. Ranma sighed in frustration and turned back to what was left of his drink. He was tapped on the shoulder, he turned and saw the guy's friend, a human type with a pig nose.  
  
"My friend says he doesn't like you." He said.  
  
"Well I don't like him either." Ranma retorted.  
  
"I don't like you." Pig-nose continued.  
  
Ranma shook his head. He'd dealt with this type before. Bullies, all talk, little substance. If he ignored them maybe they'd go away. Unlikely...  
  
"You'd better watch yourself, we're wanted in seven star systems." Pig-nose said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do just that." Ranma turned back to the bar.  
  
"You'll be dead!" The man and his friend attacked.  
  
A minute later Ranma dusted himself off and stepped over the two broken bodies. His spot was quickly taken by another boy slightly older than Ranma and an old man in a brown robe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I guess it could be called magic." Ranma said as he and Akane walked home, "It's just a matter of consciously willing the energy of the universe to do what you want. You wouldn't believe the crap I had to learn to be able to do it. It was worth it. I can draw upon the ki in the earth to enhance my own chi energy and do things I never imagined."  
  
Akane listened intently to everything Ranma was saying. She fervently hoped Ranma would teach her what he'd learned. Now that he was more mature he might have changed his outlook on how he treated women.  
  
Akane's thoughts were interrupted as she felt Ranma tense slightly.  
  
"At least the old ghoul had the decency to wait until school was out." Ranma smirked.  
  
Akane looked around but couldn't see anyone for a moment. Then she saw a small dot coming over the rooftops towards them. Akane was impressed at how far Ranma could sense someone.  
  
Cologne finally landed in front of Ranma, "It seems Shampoo was correct. I don't know where you learned of the old challenge law but it is unimportant. We shall finally be done with this mess once and for all. Be warned though son in law that I will not go easy on you like I have before and when you lose you will come back to China and be Shampoo's bride."  
  
"Sure thing, but I don't lose." Ranma flipped his long braid over his shoulder.  
  
Cologne sprang forward so quickly that Akane didn't see her move. Her staff struck out towards one of Ranma's shiatsu spots in hopes of quickly finishing the fight. The staff seemed to hit a steel barrier. No it was harder than steel. Steel would have dented. Cologne took a hit to the head that somehow made it past her defenses and she jumped back to reappraise her situation.  
  
"I see you have been training son in law. No matter, it will only make our tribe stronger when you join us." Cologne smiled.  
  
Ranma returned the smile, "You have no idea of what I can do now. If I wanted to, I could wipe your village off the face of the earth without even leaving Nerima. But that wouldn't be very nice or sporting would it?"  
  
Cologne was sure he was bluffing. He had to be. There was no way Ranma could become that powerful in just one day. She narrowed her eyes and searched his aura and gasped in mild surprise at what she saw. His chi was high, higher than hers but that wasn't all. He was pulling energy directly from the earth. She realized that she would have to fight harder than she ever had before to pull this one off. He outmatched her in power but she knew she had more and better techniques than him.  
  
"You might want to move back or even go home Akane. This could get messy and violent." Ranma suggested.  
  
"I'll back off but I won't leave you. No matter what, I have to see how this one ends." Akane vowed.  
  
Ranma nodded and began to form a ball of energy in his hands. He launched it at Cologne and she brought up her staff to block it. However the ball split in two and swept around the staff and slammed into her from both sides. Cologne was singed but otherwise unhurt. She gave Ranma a dirty look. He was playing with her. Probably trying to make her angry in order to use his Hiryou Shuten Ha attack. That wouldn't work on her, after all, she had taught him that move.  
  
"So are you going to attack or just stand there all day?" Ranma taunted.  
  
Cologne launched her own chi attack and followed it hoping to catch Ranma off guard as he blocked the energy. The energy attack however seemed to fade as it approached him. Cologne became angry at herself. If Ranma could absorb energy from his surroundings then he could certainly absorb chi attacks as well. She attempted her attack anyway only to have Ranma slap the staff away from him. Cologne wasn't out of tricks yet. She summoned her own chi and concentrated on an attack she hadn't had to use in over a hundred years. It was fairly simple really, it was a negation attack. It would render any ki or chi in the area useless for a few hours. It would greatly diminish Cologne's own attack power but she felt it was the only way to successfully penetrate Ranma's defensive shields.  
  
She felt the power fully charge her attack and in a flash of light sent it into the earth below her. The light rippled out like a pebble had been dropped in a pond and when it reached Ranma he simply disappeared. Cologne was confused for a moment. Did her attack somehow dispel Ranma? Then she heard clapping on the wall behind her. She turned and saw Ranma sitting on top of a stone wall smiling at her.  
  
"Wow, you were doing real good for a moment there. I thought for sure my illusion would finish you off though." Ranma hopped down to face the Amazon.  
  
Cologne did her best to hide her surprise. Ranma was past using martial arts it seemed. He was using sorcery the likes she hadn't seen in she didn't know how long.  
  
"How did you become this powerful son in law? Whatever you did seems to have aged you, was that the price of your power?" Cologne hoped Ranma would over explain like he usually did when he bragged and unknowingly unveil his weaknesses.  
  
"You could say that. I lost four years to learn what I know and have suffered greatly. I'm not going to just give it all to your people. I have my own life to live, my own destiny to forge, and I'm sorry but you and Shampoo aren't part of it. So are going to fight or talk?"  
  
Cologne began to attack again confident whatever defenses Ranma had before would no longer function. She began to regret not being able to enhance her speed and strength with her chi as it became obvious that Ranma had become much faster than she expected. Ranma caught her staff with a roundhouse kick and snapped it in two. Cologne went on the defensive, no longer having the advantage of reach to attack.  
  
Finally Ranma seemed to tire of the fight and thrust out with a single hand towards Cologne. She felt herself caught in something and thrust against the wall. She struggled vainly to escape as Ranma walked over to her.  
  
"Do you yield? Or will I have to kill you?" Ranma asked plainly and without any trace of malice.  
  
Cologne struggled again then seemed to collapse upon herself, "I yield."  
  
Ranma waved a hand and Cologne dropped to the ground. Akane came running over to Ranma.  
  
"How did you do that last attack son in. Ranma? I negated all the ki and chi for at least a block."  
  
"Pure will power. I've seen and done things that I never thought were possible. Someday... maybe someday I'll show you some." Ranma gave his trademark smile, "No hard feelings?" He held out his hand.  
  
Cologne looked at him and chuckled, "None at all. Perhaps this is for the best. You never would have been happy back home. You're too wild and independent to be happy in a female dominated society."  
  
"You got that right." Ranma laughed.  
  
Cologne sighed, "I must go home and tell Shampoo the bad news. She will be unhappy but at least we can go back to China. Tell me, how did you learn of the challenge law?"  
  
"You aren't the only tribe of Chinese amazons I've met in my travels. Besides a guy's gotta have some secrets right?" Ranma said.  
  
Cologne shook her head and walked back towards the cat café.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma flew the X-wing down the artificial canyon following Red Five. He'd gotten to be pretty good friends with Luke and wanted to make sure he made it out of this conflict alive.  
  
"We got Tie fighters coming up on our six!" Ranma shouted over the rebel bandwith, "Stay frosty Luke, I'll hold them off. You keep going and remember what I taught you!"  
  
Ranma shunted his engines and flipped the X-wing around a hundred eighty degrees, something X-wings weren't supposed to be able to do. He charged his weapons and took out the tie fighter on the right. The one in the middle got off a lucky shot clipping one of Ranma's wings causing him to spin out of the canyon. Luckily his R-2 unit was able to re-initialize the systems allowing Ranma to limp away from the battlefield.  
  
The remaining two tie fighters closed in on Luke's X-wing. Darth Vader had been impressed with the first boy's piloting skills. He hadn't seen anyone handle a ship like that since he'd done it himself as a kid. This was no time for reminiscing as he drew a bead on the final X-wing before him. The force was strong with this young man as well, if only things had been different, he felt a twinge of regret as his target sensors locked.  
  
Suddenly the Tie fighter escorting Darth Vader exploded under laser fire, knocking his own ship away causing him to go spinning off into space out of control.  
  
Luke heard Han Solo over the radio, "Yahoo! You're all clear kid!"  
  
Luke smiled and focused as he reached the end of the corridor. Pulling the trigger on his weapons he shouted, "Bakusai Ten Ketsu!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane was telling her sisters all about Ranma's fight with Cologne while Soun and Genma slowly drank themselves into a stupor. They decided to celebrate as soon as they saw the ring on Akane's finger. They were also crying because Ranma had put it in plain terms that they would get married when, and only when, they decided it was time.  
  
Ranma was watching TV with a bored expression when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"C'mon in Ucchan!"  
  
Ukyou barged into the house and stomped angrily to the dining room. Ranma had gotten up and walked in from the living room. Ukyou gasped when she saw Ranma.  
  
"It's true! It's all true." Ukyou said tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Ranma gave her a sad smile, "I see you've talked to Ryouga already. I'm sorry Ukyou, I wanted you to hear it from me first. Akane and I are going to get married. I love her."  
  
Ukyou felt her anger rise. Ranma reached out and plucked a small bag from subspace.  
  
"I know it's not much but this is for the Yatai plus interest. It's the best I can do." Ranma held out the bag.  
  
Ukyou knocked the bag from Ranma's hand scattering platinum pieces everywhere, "I don't care about the money! You were mine! You were supposed to marry me! How can you do this Ranma? She can't cook, she hits you all the time, how can you love her?" She screamed. Tears began to flow down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Ukyou, Love doesn't follow any rules. I can never think of you as more than a friend. I wish there was more I could do for you."  
  
"Then marry me! I don't care if you love her! You can take her as a mistress! I can share!" Ukyou pleaded.  
  
"Listen to yourself Ukyou, you're not making any sense."  
  
"If I can't have you then no one can!" Ukyou slashed out with her spatula.  
  
Ranma caught it in one hand and wrenched from her grip. Ukyou got a wild look in her eyes and pulled one of her mini spatulas and brought it to her own throat. Ranma barely cast a sleep spell in time. Ranma caught her as she slumped to the ground.  
  
"Nabiki, can you call Dr. Tofu and have him come over as soon as he can?" Ranma asked.  
  
Nabiki looked up from where she was gathering the fallen coins and had the decency to look embarrassed as she went to the phone in the hallway.  
  
Ranma carried Ukyou to the living room and lay her on the couch. He looked at the TV and it switched off. He sat down on the floor facing the couch and sighed heavily. Akane came and sat down next to him. She held his arm in both hands and leaned against him.  
  
"I was afraid something like this would happen. Ukyou was never as stable as she appeared to be. It's hard to let go of a hatred that had ten years to build. I kinda thought she changed her affections a little too quickly when we first met." Ranma explained.  
  
"So what's going to happen to her?" Akane asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. We'll know better when Dr. Tofu gets here. Worst case scenario, they'll institutionalize her. No matter what happens though she needs help and I have a responsibility to see she gets it. Hopefully Konatsu will be a little more understanding when I go to take over at the Ucchan while Ukyou is getting treatment."  
  
Akane was stunned. Ranma taking responsibility? He continued to surprise her. Has it only been two days she thought. For Akane it was like a dream come true. This was what she'd always hoped for from Ranma. He was the same but more mature. She was still extremely jealous of his abilities especially now that he was even more powerful than before but she found herself better able to deal with it than before. Ranma wasn't gloating or bragging about how good he was. He was still arrogant but it wouldn't be Ranma if he wasn't.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma thought back to when Princess Leia had kissed him on the cheek during the award ceremony. It had been three months since he had parted ways with the rebel forces. He wished them well and knew that Luke would be an asset to their struggle.  
  
He thought back to the ceremony again, only this time he saw Akane presenting the medal and kissing his cheek. He blushed deeply. Had it really been a year and a half already? He wondered what she was doing these days, probably married already.  
  
Ranma connected the final gears and wound the mechanism. The human shaped Automaton stirred and the eyes began to glow a dull red. It moved jerkily at first then smoother as the internal gyros came online.  
  
Ranma shook his head in wonderment. He'd been separated from Noga Ten for a week before he ran across this clockwork man lying in pieces in an old ruin. There had apparently been an advanced civilization here at one time. All that remained were empty buildings and craters where he assumed cities once stood from the way the roads converged on them.  
  
He wondered why anyone would have built such a sophisticated piece of machinery using only gears and springs. The only power source was the small windup key between the shoulder blades.  
  
It looked more like a skeleton of a man than anything truly human. Ranma was reminded of that Terminator movie he'd seen as a kid. The tattered robes it wore seemed to move and flutter in a non-existent wind.  
  
"Thank you for repairing me human. I am in your debt." The mechanical man's voice was one of well oiled clicks and whirrs.  
  
"What are you?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I have no name as you would know it. You may call me Mechakami." He replied.  
  
"God of Machines? Sounds appropriate I guess. Do you know what happened to this world?"  
  
"This was a world of advanced machine intelligence. Over one hundred trillion sentient beings living and co-existing peacefully. Until the Borg came." The machine god said.  
  
"Borg?" Ranma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A conglomerate race of organic and machine. The find other races and absorb their technological and genetic distinctiveness into their own. While my people fought bravely they were no match for the demons' adaptability. At the end I fought to at least destroy them as they had destroyed my followers but even I was overwhelmed. I see they did not find my body acceptable enough to join their ranks." Mechakami shook his head sadly.  
  
"Man, that sucks." Ranma said with his usual tact.  
  
"Indeed. Come, your sensei requires your assistance."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I am a god after all." Mechakami said with slight amusement evident in his voice.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma and Akane watched sadly as the ambulance pulled away with Ukyou inside.  
  
"She'll get the best of care Ranma. I have a friend at the hospital mental ward who will keep me appraised of her condition." Dr. Tofu said.  
  
"Do you know what will happen to her?" Akane asked.  
  
"It's too soon to tell. As soon as I know I'll pass it on to you." The doctor smiled.  
  
"Thanks doc. Now all I have to do is tell an overprotective crossdressing ninja what happened without him joining Ukyou in the hospital."  
  
"Can I come with you Ranma?" Akane held Ranma's arm.  
  
"Sure, I could use some emotional support." Ranma nodded.  
  
They both walked off as Dr. Tofu shook his head in wonder. He could barely believe half of Ranma's story but the proof was there in both age and aura. Still it was good to see the two together finally. He turned and whistled as he walked back to his office. If only he could tell a certain girl about his own feelings.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You're really from earth?" Ensign Kim asked.  
  
Ranma grinned and put his feet up on the table of the conference room, "Yeah, an Earth anyway. From the year nineteen ninety eight to be precise."  
  
Captain Janeway scowled at Ranma and he took his feet off the table with a guilty look, "So what were you doing in a trading post almost five hundred years in your future on the other side of the known galaxy?"  
  
"I got lost?" Ranma laughed half-heartedly.  
  
Lieutenant Paris chuckled. He was starting to like this Ranma character. Reminded him of himself when he was younger.  
  
Ranma proceeded to explain what had happened up to the point where Mechakami had left him and Noga Ten at the small space station trading post to hitch their next ride.  
  
"Well, if you've got sixty or seventy years to wait we'll be home by then. You're more than welcome to travel with us." Janeway offered.  
  
Ranma shook his head, "I don't have that kind of time. I need to get home to the woman I love sometime before I'm too old."  
  
Noga Ten held up a hand, "Perhaps we can do something to hurry you on your way. I am still training my student and know of various propulsion technologies. It would be a good learning experience for him."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow, "Martial arts engineering?"  
  
"Quite." Noga Ten smiled.  
  
Torres furrowed her brow. No one was touching her engines! "Maybe we should test out these technologies in the holodeck first."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma gulped loudly as they approached the Ucchan. The closed sign was up and the door was shut. Ranma knocked loudly on the door.  
  
A minute later the sound of the lock being turned came and the door opened revealing the kuonichi.  
  
"Ranma?" Konatsu said puzzled, "Where's Ukyou?"  
  
"Who is it?" came a shout from inside the restaurant.  
  
"Can I come in? It's about Ukyou." Ranma said.  
  
Konatsu stepped back allowing the two to enter. Ryouga was sitting near the grill with a depressed look on his face.  
  
"Konatsu, Ukyou's in the hospital." Ranma said deciding to get right to the point.  
  
"What!?" two voices shouted in stereo.  
  
"What did you do Ranma?" Ryouga shouted.  
  
"Is she hurt?" Konatsu asked, ready to attack should it become apparent that Ranma harmed her.  
  
"Calm down! She'll be ok, they took her to the hospital for observation. She didn't handle Akane's and my official announcement of engagement very well. She kinda went crazy then tried to kill herself." Ranma finished weakly.  
  
"This is all my fault." Ryouga sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Akane asked.  
  
"I was the one who told Ukyou what had happened." Ryouga responded.  
  
"You couldn't have known how she would react Ryouga. If anything it's my own fault for letting her think she had a chance to win me." Ranma explained.  
  
Konatsu struggled with wanting to beat up Ranma and the need to check on Ukyou. His concern for Ukyou won out, "Which hospital is she at Ranma?"  
  
Ranma wrote down the address and handed it to the ninja, "She'll be in the mental ward until they determine what kind of help she needs. In the meantime, I will run the Ucchan for her. It's the least I can do for what I put her through."  
  
Konatsu nodded in understanding and he disappeared through the door.  
  
"Well, let's get this place open so we can catch the last of the dinner rush." Ranma clapped his hands together.  
  
"Can I help?" Akane looked at Ranma pleadingly.  
  
"All right, but as long as you don't cook. I might be able to eat it but I don't think anyone else will." Ranma laughed.  
  
Akane stuck her tongue out at Ranma and started to take down chairs off the tables.  
  
Ranma turned on the grill, "I may not make okinamiyaki as well as Ukyou but I'm pretty damn good."  
  
"Would you like some more help?" Ryouga asked from where he was sitting.  
  
"I guess we could use a dishwasher. Cold water shouldn't be a problem for you." Ranma gave Ryouga a knowing smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What do you want Q?" Janeway scowled.  
  
"Whatever do you mean? Why I'm just here to visit with my favorite lost captain." Q smirked.  
  
"Why, I'll be. Charles! It is you boy!" Noga Ten yelled out.  
  
Q suddenly didn't look as confident as usual. In fact he looked downright terrified.  
  
"Charles?" Commander Tuvok raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course. My first Student Charles. I see you're still passing yourself off as an omnipotent to the mundanes boy." Noga Ten chided.  
  
'Charles' gulped nervously as the bridge crew of Voyager began to glare at him with almost murderous intent.  
  
"Eheh, I see you already have company. I'll just come back some other time when you're not so busy. Toodles!" Q flashed out of sight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma helped Konatsu close up the store for the night. Akane was attempting to scrub the grill down. All in all it hadn't been a bad night. Only a few customers actually left when they realized Ukyou wasn't cooking. A few of her other regulars complimented Ranma but said Ukyou's okinamiyaki was better.  
  
"I'm just sorry this had to happen at all Konatsu." Ranma apologized for the tenth time.  
  
"I understand Ranma. The doctors want to hold mistress Ukyou for a couple of days at the least to evaluate her." Konatsu sighed.  
  
Ranma put the last of the chairs up and grabbed a mop, "Of all the people I had explain about my feelings for Akane, Ukyou was the one I dreaded the most. She hasn't had the best life. Abandoned by me and my father, her father forcing her to live as a boy and seek revenge. She's been living alone for ten years. I'm sure my rejection was the last in a long line of rejections she's had to suffer her whole life."  
  
"Ranma, it wasn't your fault your dad ran off without Ukyou." Akane tried to comfort her fiance.  
  
"It doesn't matter who's fault it was. It still happened and all the good intentions in the world can't change it. All we can do now is work to make sure it doesn't happen again." Ranma vowed.  
  
Ryouga shook his head, "Are you sure you're really Ranma?"  
  
Ranma scratched his head, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So do you think I'll ever be as good as that 'Q' guy?" Ranma asked before taking a bite of what appeared to be a rabbit. They were amongst a group of medieval knights having dinner. Ranma had fought long and valiantly against the dreaded vorpal creature he was devouring now. King Arthur had been pleased that they hadn't had to use the holy hand grenade of Antioch after all.  
  
Noga Ten shrugged, "It is entirely possible although Charles is more of a mental adept while you focus more on the physical aspects of the art. It is sad that he has chosen the path he has. It is a waste of talent to use your training to just pull pranks and make people think you are a god."  
  
Ranma nodded in agreement and was about to say more when Arthur came over to inform him they were breaking camp.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next couple of days went quickly. Ranma and Akane would come home from school, change and go to work at the Ucchan. Konatsu had visited Ukyou in the hospital daily. After her initial outburst, Ukyou was off suicide watch and was due to be released in another day. The doctors had still prescribed anti-depressants and regular visits with a psychologist.  
  
It was in the evening on the way home when Ranma sighed and hugged Akane tight.  
  
"What's the matter Ranma?" Akane asked.  
  
"Kodachi."  
  
Akane felt her anger rise. Like her brother, Kodachi Kuno was impossible to reason with. If it didn't meld with their ideal view of reality, they just warped it until it did.  
  
"How are we ever going to get the Kunos off our backs?" Akane growled.  
  
"I'm still working on it." Ranma answered.  
  
Akane suddenly smiled, "Well you're mine now so if she's going to attack anyway she might as well have a reason." She embraced Ranma and pulled him into a kiss. Ranma relaxed into it and they were locked together like that for a couple of minutes until they heard the scream.  
  
"NOOO! I will not allow it!" Kodachi screamed from a nearby rooftop.  
  
Ranma glanced up and pulled Akane back into another kiss as she started to pull away. Taking a hand from her back he gestured slightly and the were enveloped in a purple dome of energy. A couple of thrown pins bounced off the shell as Akane and Ranma continued to ignore the gymnast.  
  
Kodachi lashed out with her ribbon, "I'll save you Ranma-sama. I'll get you out of there and force that witch to release her spells." She cried.  
  
Akane broke away, "Who are you calling a witch? I'm not the one who keeps resorting to potions and drugs to win Ranma's love. I won Ranma's love the old fashioned way," She turned and smiled teasingly at Ranma, "I beat it into him."  
  
Kodachi was livid with rage, she beat uselessly on the shield protecting the two lovers.  
  
"Kodachi," Ranma finally said, "I love Akane, I always have. I only caught you that night because it was my fault you were knocked off the roof in the first place. I am not your knight in shining armor and at the most we could never be more than friends. Besides, true love means never having to drug your boyfriend."  
  
"Lies! All lies! I'll get you Akane Tendo and your little pig too! For seducing my Ranma away from me you will pay dearly!" Kodachi yelled as she leapt to the rooftop and disappeared into the distance.  
  
"That went rather well." Ranma said, "Do you think she got the hint this time?"  
  
Akane shook her head.  
  
"Oh well. We'd better start on your training so you can deal with her when she returns then."  
  
Akane's eyes lit up, "Really Ranma? You'll train me for real?"  
  
"If you wanna hang with me you gotta be able to keep up. The crowd around here is nothing compared to some that I had to deal with."  
  
Akane thought about what kind of people would make the Nerima crew insignificant in comparison and decided it was a thought best left un- pursued.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"If you're not English then what are you?" Arthur shouted to the castle.  
  
"Silly metal sword king boy! We are Chinese Amazon! Why you think we talk with too too funny acent?" The green haired bimbo shouted back.  
  
"Chinese Amazon?" Ranma muttered, "What are you doing in England?"  
  
"Is none of boy's business! Now go away or we dump Jusenkyou water on you!"  
  
Ranma gulped nervously, "Uh, your majesty? I think we'd better do as she says."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryouga wandered the streets aimlessly. He was pretty sure he was still in Tokyo, unless they had a Tokyo tower in France too. The people weren't being overtly rude so he figured it wasn't France. He was trying to find his parents' house to rest for a few days, maybe stock up on supplies, and figure out what to do with his life now that Akane was no longer part of it. However he'd been wandering for three days since he left the Ucchan that first night.  
  
He stopped to rest on a park bench for a moment to reorient himself. It had never worked before but he still did it anyway, just in case. After a few minutes he realized there was something staring at him. Ryouga opened his eyes and looked down.  
  
There was a small white puppy with large brown patches and oversize floppy ears looking up at him. Its tongue was hanging out and it was panting the way dogs tend to do when it's warm. It stared with huge brown eyes that just seemed to melt the heart and make you an instant animal lover.  
  
"Aren't a you a cute doggy?" Ryouga scratched its head in an uncharacteristic display happiness.  
  
The puppy wagged its tail and barked at Ryouga. Then it did something weird. It began moving its claws around in the dirt in peculiar patterns. It took a Ryouga a couple of minutes to realize it was writing of some sort.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't read that. You didn't get cursed at Jusenkyou did you?" Ryouga asked.  
  
The puppy shook its head negative.  
  
"I'll bet Ranma had something to do with this though." Ryouga muttered.  
  
The puppy barked and the tail wagging grew stronger.  
  
"I can take you to him but I hope you're not in too much of a hurry. I don't have the best direction sense in the world so it may take a couple of days to reach the Tendo dojo. That's where Ranma is living. You aren't another fiance of his are you?"  
  
The puppy growled.  
  
"Just checking." Ryouga led the way off to the north, the Tendo dojo just half a block to the east.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane and Ranma had just finished up their workout and were now sitting on the dojo floor facing each other.  
  
"Ok, first off, there is a certain way of thinking about how the universe works and why that you have to understand before you can do any of the cool non-martial arts moves you've seen." Ranma began.  
  
"One of the first ideas is that every point in the universe is connected to every other point in the universe. For example, that vase by the shrine over there. Now I could get up, walk over there and pick it up, bring it back and have it in my hand, but why not skip all those steps and just reach the final result?" Ranma raised his hand and suddenly the vase was in his hand. "This is actually easy to do once you unlearn a few things your common sense has been taught since you were born. My sensei always told me, 'thought makes reality' and I guess it's true."  
  
Ranma then gestured with his hand again and the vase returned to its shelf. He gestured again and Nabiki fell through the dojo wall as if it had just turned into air.  
  
"It's easier to learn this stuff if you can actually see what's being taught." Ranma gestured to a spot next to Akane who was trying not to laugh at the surprised look on her sister's face.  
  
Nabiki collected herself and reassumed her cool demeanor and sat down next to Akane, "Well, since you offered and everything I guess I can see what you have to teach."  
  
Ranma chuckled and began his lesson in earnest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma and Noga Ten hopped out the portal before it closed behind them. Ranma pulled out a scanning device and began to survey the area. It was a dark and dismal world. Ranma was positive it wasn't home but after two years of searching he'd actually found Earth. Now he just had to find the right time and dimension.  
  
"Well, it's not home. I wanted to make sure nothing had happened while I was gone." Ranma explained. He held up the scanner  
  
They were standing in the ruins of what might have been Tokyo at one time. There was nothing left but rubble and craters as if something had bombed the city. The sky was thick with dust or ash, Ranma wasn't sure which. Even though it seemed almost noon local time it was dark as if dusk. Ranma turned to Noga Ten.  
  
"This isn't home. I'm not picking up any radio signals or energy signatures and there's not a living soul within ten miles of here. How long until the next jump?"  
  
Noga Ten wasn't listening however. Ranma realized the old man was staring off in the distance with a look of concern and worry on his face.  
  
"Hey Old Man, what's the matter?" Ranma walked over.  
  
"Follow me." Was Noga Ten's only reply.  
  
They ran for almost an hour which took them almost a hundred miles north of Tokyo. Suddenly Ranma felt it. An overwhelming sense of dread and evil. Ranma nearly fell under the waves of dark energy that washed over him.  
  
"What is that thing?" Ranma screamed.  
  
"An ancient evil. This is why we have found no people here. There are none left to be found. It has noticed us. We should leave as soon as we are able. What does your scanner say?"  
  
"The next gate will open in eighty six minutes approximately twenty miles east of here." Ranma looked up from the device.  
  
"Damn. That is too long. He is already moving to intercept us." Noga Ten frowned, "Go. I will delay him long enough for you to escape."  
  
"What!? I won't leave you behind!" Ranma cried adamantly.  
  
"You are not strong enough to face such an evil as yet. I have a chance of defeating it where as you would simply be in the way. And if I should fail then at least you will be safe. It is best that one survive rather than both perish is it not?" Noga Ten calmly explained.  
  
"You can beat this thing?" Ranma asked uncertainly.  
  
"It is feasible. If I can, I will catch up to you."  
  
Ranma frowned but nodded his head. Taking off to the east, Ranma covered the ground in distance eating strides.  
  
Noga Ten smiled now that his student would be safe. He turned back towards the malevolent presence approaching. It was fairly weak as far as elder gods go.  
  
As the dark cloud approached, Noga Ten fingered the black pigtail hidden under the illusion he'd worn for two years. A familiar smirk appeared on his face as he prepared to do battle. Yes, Ranma would be just fine now without him. It was as good a time as any to let the younger martial artist find his own path. As he leapt into battle the man Ranma had referred to as Noga Ten wondered what Akane would be cooking for dinner that night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to be there when they let her out?" Akane asked.  
  
"Maybe not, but it's the right thing to do. Whatever happens though, please don't get jealous. I won't do anything to ruin our relationship, I promise, but I may need to comfort Ukyou a little. She is my best friend you know." Ranma answered.  
  
They were walking to Ucchan's after school to join up with Konatsu and wait for Ukyou. Konatsu had been saying Ukyou was feeling much better and was over the initial shock of Ranma's announcement. She was being counseled for repressed anger and obsessive compulsive disorder. Apparently chasing someone down for ten years to kill them and then fall in love with them instead was a growing field in psychology since Ukyou was already making progress. At least that was what Konatsu said. Ranma wanted to see it for himself.  
  
They reached Ucchan's and were about to knock when Ranma's danger sense flared. He whipped about just in time to be knocked off his feet by a pink and black blur. Akane gaped, she hadn't even seen anything move. One moment Ranma was by her side, the next he was across the street being glomped by a pink and black haired woman.  
  
Ranma was having Shampoo flashbacks as he tried to disengage himself from his amorous attacker.  
  
"Ranma! I finally found you!" the woman cried.  
  
Ranma looked down at her as she let him go. Standing up, his eyes grew wide as he recognized her.  
  
"Kyrstel? Is it really you?" Ranma was glad yet worried. It was too soon he cursed to himself. Akane wouldn't understand and any second now she was going to...  
  
"RANNNMMA! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Akane screamed. She was already stalking towards him, hammer drawn and held back, ready to strike.  
  
Ranma groaned and pushed Kyrstel back, "Akane, Kyrstel is a training companion and friend, nothing more. Please calm down and let me introduce her."  
  
The fire in Akane's eye settled to a glowing spark and she lowered the hammer but didn't put it away.  
  
"All right, you've got two minutes, make 'em good." Akane offered.  
  
"Heh, I must be rubbing off on you. Two days ago you'd have clobbered me by now." Ranma laughed.  
  
"One minute fifty seconds." Akane counted down emotionlessly.  
  
Ranma gulped nervously. He had no illusions of Akane being able to hurt him anymore, unless he let her, but he still had no desire to upset her.  
  
"Akane , this is Kyrstel. We met about two years ago and traveled together for a while so we could train. We helped each other through some tough spots and are good friends nothing more." I hope, he added silently to himself.  
  
"So you're Akane Tendo?" Kyrstel said before Akane could speak, "I'm pleased to finally meet the goddess who captured his heart." she bowed respectfully.  
  
"Wha...? Goddess? What are you talking about?" Akane asked. Her hammer faded back to subspace.  
  
Kyrstel flipped her black hair back over her ear and Akane took a good look at her for the first time. She had long spiky black hair that went to her waist. The ear that the hair had been pushed back over was one of two pointed 'cat' ears that stuck out from the top of her head. The fingers of her hands were thicker and more clawlike than a normal girl's. Her legs resembled that of a cat's, complete with claws. Her forearms and lower legs were covered in a soft lilac colored fur with black tiger stripes. Her eyes were the same color pink as her fur. A long cat tail twitched, mirroring the humor in her eyes. She was wearing a tight shirt and shorts that did nothing to hide her figure. Her shirt read 'Capsule Corp.'  
  
"You'd have to be a goddess to ensnare him like you have. After a week of 'Akane this' and 'Akane that' and 'I'm never giving up on finding her', I realized I would never be more than a friend so I adopted myself into his family." Kyrstel grinned happily.  
  
Akane's mind began to function again as she attempted to process what she was seeing with what she'd heard.  
  
"Y-you're... You're a CATGIRL!" she blurted.  
  
"Nekojin actually. She helped me get over my auriliphobia. Let's go inside. Ukyou and Konatsu are waiting. You two can get to know each other over some okonomiyaki." Ranma broke in.  
  
Kyrstel licked her lips, "Ucchan's Okonomiyaki? I've been looking forward to tasting okonomiyaki from the person who taught you.  
  
The three entered Ucchan's. Akane held Ranma's arm tightly. Mine! Mine! Mine! Chanted over and over in her head. Rationally, Akane knew Ranma had chosen her but seeing how Kyrstel had grabbed him made her realize just how jealous she could be.  
  
Akane let go of Ranma and sat down in a booth with Kyrstel while Ranma went to the grill to talk to Ukyou who hadn't acknowledged their entrance.  
  
"Hey Ukyou." Ranma sat down at the grill.  
  
Ukyou wouldn't meet his eyes, "Hello Ranma. Konatsu told me you kept the restaurant open while I was away. Thank you, I have your pay here for you."  
  
"Ukyou... Ucchan, I don't want your money. I owe you so much as it is. Pops abandoning you, stealing your livelihood, and me leading you on. What I've done is selfish and unforgivable. I'll do everything in my power to make things right."  
  
"I-it's all right. The doctors say I need to move on. You've made your decision and I need to make a clean slate of my life. I'm thinking of moving back to Okinawa, at least until I'm past this." Ukyou sighed.  
  
"If that's what you think is best, I won't stop you. I will miss you though. You have and always will be my best friend. If you ever need me I'll be there for you." Ranma sadly told Ukyou.  
  
"Thanks Ran-Ranchan." she said hesitantly a small smile coming to her face, "Let's get you guys some food and you can introduce me to your new friend."  
  
Meanwhile, Akane and Kyrstel were busy getting to know each other.  
  
"...and he kissed me right on the lips in front of the whole school!" Akane exclaimed.  
  
"So what did you do?" Kyrstel asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"I was so shocked and embarrassed I knocked him across the school and into the pool." Akane said sheepishly. "I had no idea he couldn't remember anything while he was a cat."  
  
Kyrstel finally broke into laughter, "What I wouldn't have given to see big brother's face when he came out of the Neko-ken!"  
  
"I'm sure Nabiki could sell you some photos." Ranma said cynically as he and Ukyou came over to the booth with four plates of okonomiyaki. He sat down next to Akane leaving Ukyou to sit next to Kyrstel.  
  
"I was just telling her about the first time I saw you use the cat fist." Akane explained. She noticed Ukyou's carefully neutral expression and decided to change the subject to safer avenues. "So tell us about yourself Kyrstel. I'm sure Ranma knows a lot but I'd like to get to know his little sister." Ukyou raised an eyebrow at the sister remark.  
  
"Well, like I said outside, I'm Nekojin. I'm nineteen years old and have an older and younger sister. Other than my mom we're the only ones of our kind." Kyrstel began.  
  
"Speaking of your mother, how's she doing these days?" Ranma interrupted.  
  
"Still fighting with uncle Tenchi. She just won't forgive him for choosing Ayeka over her.  
  
"Heh, Tenchi's a good guy but I never could see what Ryoko saw in him. She's not the type to settle down. Neither are you it seems. What possessed you to follow me all over the multiverse anyway?"  
  
"Well after Jurai won the war things settled down. It got boring real fast and I needed something to do to keep up on my training. I didn't want to get soft especially after I've come so far." Kyrstel explained.  
  
Ranma grinned, "So you've reached Super Nekojin Three then? I knew you were pushing for it when I left."  
  
Kyrstel slammed an open palm on the table causing plates to jump, "No damn it, I'm so close too I just know it!"  
  
"What's Super Nekojin?" Ukyou asked. Akane smiled, it was good to see Ukyou becoming interested.  
  
"Hmm, how to explain it..." Kyrstel's brow furrowed in thought.  
  
Ranma jumped in, "It's kind of a measurement of power levels. A normal ordinary human might have a power level of fifty." Ranma pulled a handheld scanner from subspace. He scanned Akane and Ukyou, "You two are anything but ordinary. Don't give me that look, it was a compliment. Akane, just sitting there relaxed you are reading around three hundred sixty four and Ukyou, you read around three hundred forty two. That power will go up when you are fighting or training. Those are very impressive power levels for you. Now Akane you scan Kyrstel and tell me what you get." Ranma could feel Kyrstel's power level rising and she had a mischievious smirk on her face. "Kyrstel, don't scare them." Kyrstel's smirk changed to a pout and she stopped raising her power, but she didn't lower it either. Akane and Ukyou both shivered a little as they felt obvious power emanate from the cat girl.  
  
Akane fiddled with the scanner for a second and Ranma pointed out a couple of buttons. Finally the scanner beeped and Akane read the numbers. Her eyes bugged out for a second, "Ranma, I think I broke it." Ranma chuckled as he looked at her reading.  
  
"I'm afraid that's correct." Ranma said.  
  
"Let me see." Ukyou asked. She looked at the small screen Akane held out to her and her jaw dropped. "two hundred eighty three thousand four hundred two?!"  
  
Ranma shook his head, "Kyrstel likes to show off. I'm sure every martial artist in Nerima knows she's here now. Yup, in fact I feel Cologne on her way here now. Anyway, back to your question of Super Nekojin. Once Kyrstel reaches a certain powerlevel, around five hundred thousand or so she physically transforms. Her hair turns gold, her fur orange. Her fangs grow a bit and she becomes faster and stronger than before her transformation by a factor of ten."  
  
Ukyou scooted away from Kyrstel a bit. Akane was still trying to wrap her mind around the numbers she'd read. "So Super Nekojin Three is...?"  
  
"Level two broke through around twenty million or so. We estimated she might break through to level three at around fifty five million." Ranma said in a manner that might have applied to discussing the weather.  
  
"Fifty..." Akane began.  
  
"...five..." Ukyou continued.  
  
"Million!?!" They finished together. The scanner clattered noisily to the tabletop as it left Akane's nerveless fingers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma-chan kicked another of the slavers in the head knocking him cold. She snarled at the huge man who filled the vacated spot. He chuckled at her and grabbed at her half heartedly as if he was playing with a small child.  
  
She leapt over the huge man and punched him in the head as she went over him. These guys were jokes. They'd never be able to catch someone as good as her. Those were her last thoughts as a dark figure entered the alley to join the fray.  
  
There was a flash of dark purple light and Ranma felt all her energy drain away as if Miss Hinako had just drained her chi. The purple light dazed her just long enough for someone to hit her across the back of her head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cologne hopped down the street hurriedly. She had felt the sudden rise in power and realized it came from the direction of the Ucchan. She had decided to stay in Nerima for a while. The restaurant was doing well and the money sent back to the tribe would help the village to modernize so they would not be left behind come the new millenium. Besides, she couldn't leave the mystery of Ranma's new skills unsolved.  
  
Shampoo ran along behind trying to keep up with her great grandmother. She had felt the power surge even with her less developed chi senses and realized Ranma might be in danger. Ranma may not love her and she may no longer be married to him but that didn't stop or shut off her feelings for him. Who ever was putting out that power seriously outmatched her but she would still stand by Ranma's side.  
  
They reached the Ucchan and rushed in practically pulling the door off its hinges in the process. The store was empty except for the three familiar faces and a newcomer seated in one of the booths. Cologne could tell instantly it was the new girl who was the source of the energy.  
  
"Come on in Shampoo, Elder Cologne. Pull up a chair and sit." Ranma got up from his seat, "I'll make some more tea."  
  
"No, I'll get the tea Ranma." Ukyou prostested.  
  
"Nah, just sit and relax. It's the least I can do." Ranma went to the back kitchen.  
  
Ukyou and Akane introduced Kyrstel and brought the amazons up to speed.  
  
"Fifty five million..." Cologne breathed, "I never imagined there could be so much power."  
  
"So how you meet Aire...Shampoo mean Ranma?"  
  
"My sisters and I were being held by slavers and they threw Ranma into our cell. He was a girl at the time and unconscious. When he woke up and saw three Nekojin... well, you can imagine how he reacted. He was in cat mode for five days before he just woke up one morning and was ok." Kyrstel shrugged. "He's never gone cat since."  
  
"So how did you escape from the slavers?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you sometime." Ranma said, returning from the kitchen with a fresh tea kettle and extra cups.  
  
Akane seemed to get an idea and held up Ranma's scanner and pointed it at Ranma. It beeped and she frowned when she looked at the readout.  
  
"Sorry Akane, I won't show up on a scanner."  
  
"So what is your power level Ranma?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Now that would be telling. I'll tell you what, how about I train Shampoo?" Ranma offered.  
  
Cologne looked surprised but narrowed her eyes in thought, "Could she become as powerful as you have?"  
  
"Unlikely, I can train her to utilize her talents to her utmost. Of everyone here, only Akane has the gift to be as good as me and I'm not just saying that because I love her. I only have one condition though." Ranma warned.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"She can't use any of her new training for ten years. No questions, no exceptions."  
  
Kyrstel's expression turned serious as she caught what Ranma was saying. She caught Shampoo's eye and nodded her head.  
  
"Shampoo want to become powerful like Ranma. Sham... I accept."  
  
"We'll begin training this Saturday. I'll see you at six am. So Kyrstel, are you staying anywhere?"  
  
"Not really. I came looking for you as soon as I arrived."  
  
"Akane? Do you suppose we have room for one more?" Ranma nodded towards Kyrstel.  
  
"Sure, I'd like to get to know my newest big sister better anyway."  
  
Ukyou flinched but said nothing. She collected the dishes and proceeded to close for the night. Akane realized it was already after ten o'clock, they'd been talking for over five hours.  
  
Soon Akane, Ranma, and Kyrstel were walking back to the dojo.  
  
"What was that all about with Shampoo?" Akane asked.  
  
Kyrstel fielded that question, "There are certain things already in motion that should not be altered. Ranma and I met about fifty years in the future. He's traveled a bit more than I have since then but suffice to say we know of certain events that must transpire in order for the Earth to survive. We can't interfere beyond the minimum if the world is to survive."  
  
"The things I'd like to teach you Akane will also need to be held in secret until it's time. What I'm teaching Nabiki are parlor tricks compared to what you'll have to learn." Ranma continued.  
  
They finally made it home and they went inside surprised to find lights still on.  
  
"Akane? Ranma? Is that you?" came Kasumi's voice from the dining room.  
  
They entered the house and stopped short. Akane gave Ranma a questioning stare. Sitting at the table in Akane and Ranma's regular place was a red headed girl who was the spitting image of Ranma's sixteen year old girl half.  
  
Genma looked up, "Son, perhaps you can explain this."  
  
Ranma groaned as the girl looked up with a conspiratorial smile, "Akane, I'd like you to meet your daughter, Ranko Saotome."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma-chan came to slowly. She stretched her senses and felt her surroundings before opening her eyes. She was in a ten by ten cell with fluorescent lighting, two cots, a sink and a toilet. There were also three humanoid class lifeforms in her cell. Two of them had power levels Ranma would have believed impossible just two years ago.  
  
"She's waking up. It's your turn to watch her." A voice said.  
  
"Uh uh, I watched her last time. Besides, my scratches are still healing." Another voice answered.  
  
"Gah, where am I? And why does my mouth taste like something Akane cooked?" Ranma muttered finally opening her eyes.  
  
"Hey! She's talking again." A much younger third voice said.  
  
Ranma looked around taking in the three figures. Three catgirls stared back at her. The oldest had pure black hair like a panther's only with spiky hair. The middle one had lavender purple with black stripes like a tiger. The youngest was all blond with black spots. The youngest smiled happily.  
  
"Cat people... I must have been in the Neko-ken. Uh, hi. My name's Ranma Saotome. I didn't hurt anyone did I?" Ranma finally said.  
  
"Nothing we couldn't handle. So is this your normal state or are you usually a cat?" The eldest asked.  
  
"Sorry, it's the result of my father's stupid training. I only get like that around cats... I guess cat people are close enough to count. Where are we?"  
  
The older girl shrugged, "We're being held by slavers. I think we're on a ship headed for interstellar space. By the way, I'm Nirriel, my younger sister Kyrstel, and my youngest sister Misti."  
  
Ranma nodded to each in turn and thought about what she'd been told, "This seriously sucks. I've spent two years trying to get back to earth only to be hauled off planet again."  
  
"Wow! Two whole years?" Misti asked.  
  
"Yeah. It was just a matter of finding the right time and dimension before I could go home. Now I gotta start all over again it seems." Ranma sighed in frustration.  
  
"Not really." Nirriel said, "Earth is pretty well known around here. We should be able to get home fairly easy... once we figure a way out of here of course."  
  
"So how did you end up here? Weird guy with a purple light?"  
  
The three catgirls nodded.  
  
"If only I hadn't been jacked from behind I could have fought them. Even with my ki drained I can still pull a few nasty tricks." Ranma boasted.  
  
"So we can escape?" Kyrstel asked.  
  
"I think so. But I want to take these guys down. Let's see where we're going first."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
